


Bubbline: The Aftermath

by DorkyAngel22



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, I’m sad, Remembering Stuff, why does Adventure Time have to end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: After the Great Gum War, Marceline and Bubblegum finally started dating, and all of Ooo finally has peace.





	Bubbline: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this story in honour of Adventure Time (Best show ever, why did it have to end?!?!?) because why not?

It’s been over a year and three months since the Great Gum War, and the land of Ooo finally has peace, minus the fact that Finn went missing. Everyone is currently searching for him, everywhere. (Okay, fine, so maybe I lied) _Almost_ everyone is searching for him. Some people are busy with something. Some people are still asleep. (Because now that there’s peace, people can just sleep in for a day) Some people just don’t care. (Actually, I’m starting to think that it’s just Lemongrab who doesn’t care)

But now I’m getting way too distracted. Back to the story!

One day, Marceline called Bubblegum on her phone.

“Hey, babe!”

“Hi, ready for our date?”

“Yep. Oh yeah, I might be a little late.”

“Why?”

“Eh, I dunno. I just decided to fly around Ooo. See how everyone’s doing since the war. You understand, right?”

“Oh, okay. I understand. Have fun, and stay safe!”

So she hung up and left her house and flew to the battlefield and looked around. Unfortunately, it’s been a _freaking year_ and nobody bothered to clean the place up. But with Finn missing, I guess _almost_ everyone is either busy with searching for him or work or just plain lazy or everyone wants to remember the Gum War by not cleaning the place up.

Marceline smirked at that thought. I mean, who in their right mind wants to remember a **war**? Certainly not me.

She then flew to the Treehouse where Finn and Jake used to live. She noticed two kids climbing up to the top of the regrown tree. The small kid looked like Finn’s hat, and the big kid looked like Jake. She flew away to let them have their fun. _Who knows_. she thought. _Maybe they’re the new Finn and Jake._

She then flew to the Candy Kingdom. Her final destination. Marceline flew around, looking at the citizens of the Candy Kingdom, laughing at the Banana Guards because they were putting missing posters of Finn on posts. She went inside the palace to meet her princess.

“Hey, Marcy.”

“Hello, Bonniebel.”

“Hahahah, very funny.” Bubblegum said before she wrapped Marceline in a loving hug.

 _Life in Ooo changed, but it doesn’t matter._ Marceline thought. And she looked at her girlfriend, who was thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support, especially those with Post-Adventure-Time-depression.


End file.
